dogs bark and bite
by Tiliapetiolaris
Summary: I was attacked by a dog today and had to see the doctor. I used it for a one-shot with one of my favourite pairings: Hermione and Draco.


**Hi. This is a story borne out of my day. I was attacked by a dog and had to see the doctor. I'm curious what you guys think is reality and what is fiction :D (obviously the hot stuff is fiction, it would freak me out if my doctor did that, hooked?). And then... I tried to write funny... did it work? **

**Warning:** Adult theme, Hermione/Draco, **M** rated

**Disclaimer:** I borrowed from J.K. Rowling and myself. I'll definetly will find similarities, but that was intended. If anyone else finds similarities, welcome to the club, but it was unintended!

* * *

**Dogs bark and bite**

Hermione was miffed. At first her body just trembled, not slightly, but at least there was no pain. After 15min on her ride to work her shoulder started to hurt. Thinking back a shudder runs through out her whole body, a shudder of fear. She hated the dog of her landlady, a German shepherd with long hair and a short temper. It was truely the meanest and most annoying animal she ever met. Everytime she or her friends passed the landlady's flat, the monster will jump at the glazed door and bark to its hearts content, a truely evil heart that is.

They met in person twice already. The first encounter was "only" a mock attack on her hand, that Hermione could safe by pulling it towards her body. The second time was a stare contest in the staircase, the dog on top of the stairs and Hermione looking anxiously up.

Both times she was safed from further harm by the landlady, telling Hermione that the dog seems to like her to the extend that it could eat her up. Even though the landlady's words terrified Hermione she forced herself to laugh at the "joke".

Third time is a charm. The dog succeeded in tasting her. Well, more did it get a taste of her leather jacket, Luckily it's starting to get cold, therefore Hermione wore enough clothes to protect her skin getting in full contact with the teeth. When the dog was away and Hermione took a look at the damage, there was a slightly blue color and a shallow hole in her shoulder.

"Stupid, ugly, mutt! " The pain got worse when she finally arrives at the ministry. She works in the auror division with Harry and Ron, but is only a coordinator and never engages in field work. The years at Hogwarts were exciting enough and sated her urge for danger completly. Now she's doing her favourite part of the adventures, helping her friends by doing research and throwing thoughts together.

Throwing her bag on her desk she moans and peels out of her cothes until she stands in only a black tank top in the middle of her office. The wound was now red with a black brim form her sweater and something white, Hermione didn't want to know about.

Suddenly the door was ripped open, Hermione turned around squealing. Ron and Harry stopped dead in their tracks, staring at Hermione. "Close the door!" Hermione nagged. Harry complied hurriedly.

"What are you doing in here?" Ron wanted to know eyeing Hermione suspicious. "I'm doing what I want, it's my office after all." The pain made it hard for Hermione to keep her cool.

"Oh god, Hermione, what happened to your shoulder?" Harry closed the distance between them and took her arm to examine the wound at a 5cm range.

"The pooch tried to get a piece of me, literally."

"What is that white stuff?" At Harrys words, Hermione looked down on the wound. "I don't know, and I'm certain that I don't really want to know." "It's probably pus." Ron chirped. Hermione groaned and gave a short summary of the event to her friends. "That furry shite." Ron ruffled his hair disgruntled. Harry noded and added: "They'll have to put a muzzle on it after that. You have to talk to them." Hermione sighted. "I'm already happy, if they'll get a leash." Ron frowned "Well, that's really something. A dog leash? Don't you think that's a little too much asked? Afterall the dog only tried to_ eat_ you." Hermione grimaced at him.

"You should go to the healers. I saw the early shift leaving the cafeteria just now." Harry took her sweater and put it into her arms. "Now." He urged.

Sighing again Hermione asked: "Who was it?" Harry looked at the floor and mumbled: "Healer Malfoy." Hermione's apprehension came true. "Oh no, not Malfoy, I don't wanna" she pouted.

"Well, imagine his discomfort." said Ron "Muggle born flesh to touch and to probe." he wiggled his eyebrows. "Do you really think, that'll encourage me?" Hermione pushed him out of her way, while heading to the office door. "I'm going to the healer." she grumbled. Harry and Ron followed her, after she tilted her head to the side with wide eyes and lifted eyebrows, almost mentally screaming 'well, what are you waiting for?'.

With the click of her office door her heart sank. Harry and Ron knew of her crush on Malfoy, although she never voiced it out loud.

After the war Draco gave up on the rules of blood status, but started to discriminate people due to their skills. It should have been an improvement of their encounters for Hermione, but she still had the feeling that he resented her. She clearly remembered the last time, when she bumped into him in the hallway. His face was like a marble statue, white, cold and still. The white clothing for healers emphasized his pale features, accentuating his grey eyes. His eyes were a blade that cut Hermione's outer layers and surveyed her insides, skimming through her emotions and fears.

The memory didn't help her gaining courage to face Malfoy, quite the contrary. She looked at her shoulder and further down to her hand. She did punch him in the face once. That didn't help her case either.

Hermione made for Malfoy's office, trembling from the shock and probably the anticipation to see him again.

His door was open indicating, that no patient was inside. Hermione knocked at the door frame tilting her head to spy out the inside. Healer Malfoy sat at his desk skribbling something down. Without looking up he invited her in: "Take a seat, I'll tend to you in a moment." Like a shy school girl Hermione sat down across from him looking at her lap.

She heard im stop writing, but still he wouldn't adress her. Hermione continued to gaze at a red threat on her thigh, almost feeling his stare on her body. She could feel her hysteria bubbling up and fought it down. After what felt like decades Malfoy finally put her out of her misery: "Granger. What can I do for you?"

Hermione slowly lifted her head and stopped when her eyes reached his lips. They were masculine, thin but still inviting. He smirked, of course.

"I was attacted by a dog. There's a scratch on my shoulder." she indicated the spot with her finger. Hermione took off her sweater and waited for him with down cast eyes. Malfoy stood up and rounded the desk to examine the wound. His strong, slender fingers ghosting over her skin leaving goosebumps. Hermione shuddered. She watched him coming even closer to the wound than Harry, she shuddered again, feeling the heat radiating off him.

"It's not serious. I'll heal the cut and give you 2 shots against tetanus." Hermione was shocked: "Shots as in needles?" Malfoy looked at her bored: "What else? Is there another option?" Hermione just shook her head.

"You get tetanol in your other shoulder and tetagam in your buttock."

Something within Hermione snapped, she let the hysterical laughter out and managed a "Not really, my bum?" in between.

Malfoy squinted his eyes. "We can put both of them in your _bum_, too." That pulled back Hermione's senses and she almost screamed "no. One shoulder, one... you know." Malfoy nodded and prepared the shots in front of Hermione.

At first he healed the wound and then shifted to the other shoulder, desinfecting her skin before injecting. While he fetched the other needle Hermione opened the front of her pants. Confused she turned towards Malfoy: "Where exactly... " When she met his eyes her whole body froze. Malfoys eyes had the color of melted silver and his otherwise blank expression was predatory. He walked to stand behind her, his left hand sneaked to her front. His first finger lingering over the lowest part of her panties available. He increased the pressure and dragged his finger upwards until he met her belly button. He spread his hand all over her lower belly, his thumb resting below the button. Hermione's groin burned with desire. "How eager, Ms. Granger." Malfoy purred in her ear. His other hand slid under her tank top and lifted it up. "Even though I would love to see your... cheeks" At this his hand wandered slightly under the edge of the back of her underwear. "I will inject right here" his fingers drew a short line from her pelvic bone to a soft spot further back. "When I put the needle in you're not allowed to move, otherwise it might break." Hermione nodded. His breath on her ear and his strong hand almost made her faint. She felt the needle enter her skin, it was dull pressure. "Remember, don't move" With this words Malfoy's left hand sneaked into her panties, this time his finger moved on her without any fabric covering her most private part. It slid between her folds finding the little nub. Hermione moaned and earned another "Stay still" from Malfoy. She coudn't believe that just with his finger Hermione could feel this much extasy. She felt her knees become weak: "Draco... I can't" Malfoy seemed to know what she meant he pulled out the empty needle and with another swift movement he turned Hermione around, lifted her up on his desk and removed her pants and undergarment. Hermione din't think at all she only was sure of her desire for Malfoy and opened up her thighs for him to stand inbetween. Malfoy leaned down to kiss her. First the sides of her mouth then he licked a line on her lower lip, which made Hermione gasp. Malfoy used the opportunity to deepen the kiss adding his tongue. HIs hands zipped open his own pants before they returned to Hermione's throbbing sex. Hermione couldn't take the anticipation anymore: "Please, Draco, can't you..." Malfoy grinned at her "You want another... shot?" Hermione blushed but nodded nevertheless: "Yeah, but this time I want to feel it" She winked at him and wiggled a little bit. Malfoy gripped her hips tightly, Hermione could see his desire and the power, as he tried to hold back.

Hermione tried another "Draco". The plea reached Malfoy' core and standing upright he drove his aching member into her. "Ah..." He couldn't believe how good she felt.

Hermione threw her head back at the intrusion moaning again. Malfoy wanted to feel more and more of Hermione, while he watched her beeing rocked by him on his desk. Disappointed to be that far away from Hermione's upper body he increased strength and velocity of their activity. She whimpered and grasped his hands on her tightly.

When Hermione started to orgasm, Malfoy tried to keep it in, but the contracting walls around him drove him over the edge.

Sliding out of her, Malfoy leaned down to capture Hermione's lips in a forceful kiss. One hand grabbed the back of her hair and the other pulled her closer. After he felt sated he started to clean her and putting a band aid on the injection spot. He closed his pants properly, before he handed Hermione her clothes. She put them back on and stood next to his desk.

Hermione felt flushed and heavy. She watched him put everything back into order. Malfoy sat down in his chair and adressed Hermione: "You should ask the owner, if the dog took a shot against rabies." He looked up and she nodded. His face was back to his normal blank expression, except for his slightly flushed cheeks.

"Is there something else I can do for you?" Hermione stared at him, she couldn't believe that it would end like this, but shook her head in response. He ogled her and wrote a note on a little paper. "If something comes up, please contact me." Hermione took the note and put it in her pocket. "Thank you." She stood up and left his office as fast as possible.

Back in her office, she couldn't fathom what happend just now. Her heart was throbbing like crazy and her legs kept shaking the whole way back. She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Confused she took the note out and unfolded it:

**Friday 7pm.**

**I'll pick you up at home.**

**Draco**


End file.
